Guide:Crafting Cottages
If you are level 25 and above, you will be able to turn your bushels into crafted goods with the new Crafting Buildings feature. Upon logging into FarmVille, you will see the following pop-up. This brief tutorial explains the basic functionality of this feature. Scroll your cursor over each of the boxes within the pop-up to see more detailed information about how Crafting Buildings work. Now it is time to pick your profession. There are three types of Crafting Buildings available; The Winery, Bakery and Spa. Each building features its own unique set of recipes you can use to create crafted goods. If you did not pick a profession when the Crafting Buildings preview was released, you will see the following pop-up. This pop-up shows you how many of your friends have selected each type of building. Clicking “learn more” will give you more detailed information on each of the buildings. Once you have decided on your profession, clicking “Yes, Place” will close the pop-up and let you place your new building on your Farm for free. If you already selected a profession in the Crafting Buildings preview, you will receive a different pop-up. If you are happy with your initial selection, simply click “yes, place”. If you would like to choose a different profession at this time, click “choose another”. This will bring you to the menu mentioned above where you can select the building of your choice. Upon placing your building, you will be able to post a feed to your wall informing your friends of your new business. The first 5 friends who click on this feed within 24 hours will receive 1 of the following items: (Please note: The item your friends receive from your feed depends on the profession you selected) * Baker : Lvl 10 Triple Berry Pie * Spa Host: Lvl 10 Relaxation Candle * Wine Maker: Lvl 10 Tropical Wine Your Buildings Recipe menu will automatically appear once you have posted a feed. In this menu, you will start with one level 10 good that is 1 minute from completion. You will also see one empty crafting spot. Clicking on “Make a good” will bring you to your recipes menu. Here, you will be able to make your first crafted good. Depending on what profession you have selected, your default recipe will be different. Click “Make it” from the bottom of the menu to create your good. Remember, to make recipes, you need to collect bushels from your friends. These bushels are the key ingredients for your goods. If you would like more information on obtaining Bushels, please review the following thread: http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?t=576166 Once you have made your good, it needs time to cook. Click on “Make Goods” to return to the main menu. Once you have done this, you will see that the level 10 good you started with is now complete. Click on the “Finish it” button. Once you have done this, you will receive the following pop-up that will allow you to post a feed to your wall. The first three neighbors who click this feed within 24 hours will get 1 of the type of good made. Clicking on “goods I am selling” from the crafting menu will show you the goods you currently have for sale. Selling goods improves existing recipes and unlocks new ones! Each time you sell a good to your Neighbors, you will receive 1 recipe experience point. Down the bottom of this menu is your “Sales Report”. This report shows you what goods you have sold and how many were purchased. If Neighbors purchased from your store while you were away, a bouncing arrow will appear over your building. Clicking on this will show the following menu. You earn 90% of the sale price of items sold. The Daily Sales Report will display the amount of total coins and experience earned in your absence. If you wish to make a thriving business, you will need to level your Building. The level of your Building determines the number of crafting spots you have available for use. Leveling your building will also unlock new recipes. You can level your Building with Farm Cash by clicking the “Cash Upgrade” option or you can level with coins by unlocking the option. To unlock the coin option, you have to level a certain amount of recipes. Please see the requirements below: * 1 Star: Level up recipes 6 times + 50,000 coins * 2 Star: Level up recipes 18 times + 100,000 coins * 3 Star: Level up recipes 27 times + 400,000 coins * 4 Star: Level up recipes 36 times + 1,000,000 coins Leveling a recipe is quite simple. Each time you make a recipe, it will count towards your level progress. Simply keep making goods of that type to level your recipe up. The higher level your recipe is, the better your crafted goods will be. There is no limit on how high you can level your recipes. Currently, your Crafting Building can only be upgraded to 5 Stars. Once you have a 5 star Building, the buttons to level with coins/cash will disappear. When you level your Building, you will receive a pop-up that allows you to post a feed to your wall. The first three neighbors who click this feed within 24 hours will receive a level 3 crafted good. In addition to selling your crafted goods to your friends, they can also be traded for rewards. To access goods that you have in your inventory, click “Use” from the crafting menu and select “Goods”. This menu will display how many crafted goods are in your possession. Please note that you can only have 200 Crafted Goods in your inventory at a time. This capacity limit only pertains to your Crafted Goods. Your Bushel inventory does not count towards this capacity. If you click the “use” button underneath a good, you will trade it for fuel. The higher the level of the crafted good you use, the more fuel you will get. You can see your fuel gauge increase within the inventory menu. Now that you know how to use your own crafted goods, it’s time to move on to purchasing goods and bushels from your friends. There are two different ways you can visit your Neighbors Buildings. # From the Crafting menu, click “Buy”. You will then see the option to select “Shop for Goods” or “Shop for Bushels”. Clicking “Shop for Goods” will bring up the following menu. From this menu, you can select the type of good you would like to purchase. Clicking “select” underneath a good will bring up another menu that will automatically display the highest level goods for sale first. Select the good you want to purchase and you will be brought to the following screen: From this screen you can not only purchase your desired good, you can also shop for bushels from your Neighbor’s store if they are available. When visiting a friends Farm, simply click on their crafting building to open the menu(s) mentioned above. Upon purchasing an item from your Neighbor’s store, you will receive a pop-up allowing you to post a feed to their wall informing them of your actions. The first 3 Neighbors to click this feed within 24 hours will receive 1 good of the same type as the one you purchased. Remember, Goods purchased from your Neighbors can also be traded for fuel, so make sure to visit their shops often. If for some reason you wish to delete your Crafting Building, all progress on the level of the Building and recipes will be saved. However, you will lose all goods that are being sold in your store at the time. If you wish to purchase a new Crafting Building, it can be purchased from the “Buildings” section of the Market for 100,000 coins, provided it is the same building you initially signed up for. If you wish to purchase the two Buildings you did not sign up for, they can be bought for 80 Farm Cash apiece. You may only own one of each type of Building at a time. See Also * Winery * Spa * Bakery Category:Craft Cottages Category:Farmer's Market Category:Guides